The Will of the Force
by xInuyashaxangelx
Summary: AU: ObiWan, a mercenary for hire is chosen by the Sith to train their army and assassinate the leader of the Jedi, QuiGon Jinn. What happens when something goes wrong and ObiWan finds himself at the mercy of these people? These...Jedi?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine at all…_nothing _belongs to me, heck not even the plot does.

Summary: AU: The Sith are slowly taking over the Republic, their teachings becoming stronger and stronger, influencing the Emperor and threatening to become the death of all Jedi. A group of Jedi, the last of their kind revolt against them, fighting to retain what is theirs, their teachings and way of life. Obi-Wan, a mercenary for hire is given a job by the Sith to train and lead their army against the Jedi, to kill the leader of the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
But what happens if not everything goes exactly to plan and the young mercenary finds himself at the mercy of these people…these, Jedi?

>>

_Large dark shapes, their lightsabers humming with each swing, surrounded the large white Kath hound. The Kath hound however, does not give up without a fight. It's eyes burned bright as it lunged at one attacker, clawing at another. Suddenly, the magnificent beast leaped over them all and burst into flames._

Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes slowly, troubled by the vision, message, that he had just received from the Force.

What did it mean?

He closed his eyes and resumed his meditation. Perhaps the answer would come to him in time, but for now, he had to train.

>>

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, aliens and friends." The Cantina manager announced proudly. "He has taken many lives, single handedly destroyed almost all of the savage Wookie beasts that plagued our lands, driving them back to their planet…"

The Cantina manager paused for a moment, letting the excitement in his customers rise before he continued his routinely speech, promoting his star attraction. "May I present to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi! The renowned captain, leader and heartless mercenary!"

The crowd roared with cheers and shouts of applause, filling one of Watto's hearts with happiness. If paying customers liked this, it meant that they would be back, and if they were back, it meant more business for him, more…credits.

Seconds passed and slowly, the noise died down and the previously roaring crowd became still.

"Blast it!" The Toydarian thought. "Where can that son of a Sith be?"

He had to do something, and he had to do something fast. He could tell that the crowd was becoming restless.  
He chuckled nervously as someone in the crowd coughed, the sound magnified a thousand times in the silent room.

"Well, umm, ok then. One more time shall we?" He chuckled uneasily, hoping his main attraction would pop out in the next few seconds. "Obi…Wan…Kenobi!"

Still there was nothing.  
A couple of the spectators began to leave.

He laughed loudly, trying his best to cover up his discomfort.  
He failed, miserably.

"Heh…One moment please." He said shakily. He literally _flew_ off the stage and headed in the direction towards the back.

He was going to _kill_ that man…

>>

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the ceiling pondering what there was in life.

How, of all places,had he ended up _here_?  
He sighed.

Groaning, he turned his head towards the door just in time to see a _very_ mad Watto burst into the room, gliding towards him.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed frantically, practically yelling at him. "Get your blaster and get out there!"

Obi-Wan did nothing in response. He simply stared the greedy manager in the eye, half dazed. Watto pulled him up to his feet and brushed away the dirt and scum on the once proud mercenary's armor.

After checking him over again, he steered Obi-Wan towards the stage. "You better not mess up, here's your thirty credits." He said, handing the inebriated man his pay.

Obi-Wan accepted his pay and headed towards the stage, wobbling.  
He stumbled a bit, trying to get his footing.  
However, before faster then Watto could say 'Your fired Kenobi,' Obi-Wan was lying on the ground, face down…

Drunk.

Watto was furious. This was the fifth time that this had happened and he had had enough.

He rushed over to the fallen soldier and roughly picked him up, shaking him. "You go out there now!"

Obi-Wan mumbled something unintelligible, even to Watto and walked towards the stage where, if Watto was lucky, a crowd was still waiting.

"Oh by the way," Watto called out to him. "Don't bother coming back Kenobi."

>>

Obi-Wan stumbled up the steps of the stage and began to speak.

"My...thanks to Watto…" He sighed. "You're, _too_ kind…"

He looked over his shoulder, towards the hot-tempered Toydarian and smirked. "Bastard…" He muttered under his breath.

Turning his attention back to his audience, he looked down at the Mandalorian blaster rifle in his hands, his most prized possession. "This, my friends, is my weapon of choice, the weapon that has taken more then a thousand lives…"

He looked into the crowd, unable to distinguish one from another, too drunk and exhausted to care.

He continued speaking, trying to make out the words on the small datapad that was before him. "It was a long and dark battle for us…"

>>

Boba Fett was disgusted at the state his friend was in.

The once great Obi-Wan Kenobi now reduced to a simple cantina attraction for Off-worlders? Working for a greedy _Toydarian_?

He sighed as he turned his attention back to his old friend's 'performance.'  
He smiled behind his armor and mask.  
It was just in time to see the drunken 'performer' aim his rifle at the Toydarian, scaring the beast half to death.

He couldn't help but smirk. _Same old Kenobi…_

He watched with great interest as his old friend quickly turned his aim away from the shaking Cantina manager and took three shots, all aimed at the lights hanging off the ceiling and all with the same deadly skill and precision he always had with the rifle, rock and debris came tumbling down at the panicked crowd below.

He shook his head.  
Obi-Wan was always dangerous when he was drunk, never would know what he was going to do.

_No more Tarisian ale for you Kenobi…_

_>>_

The crowd became silent, somewhat scared of the obviously unstable man before them.

But he wasn't scared, just amused at how his once proud and honorable friend became so pathetic. He simply leaned into his seat from where he sat, intrigued by his actions, wondering what that crazy man would do next.

Obi-Wan looked at the silent crowd then gave a quick glance behind him. After eying the now furious Watto he decided, even in his drunken state, that he was done. Slowly, he walked towards the steps off the stage, leaving a few words for the crowd.

"I thank you all for coming here, it _certainly_ was a _pleasure_ speaking to all of you and telling you all of my greatest conquers and achievements." He addressed the crowd sarcastically. "The great _Watto_ will be here for any questions…"

He pointed to Watto, who by now was glaring at him, his eyes were filled with unspeakable rage and anger.

But Obi-Wan didn't care. _Let the Toydarian glare at him to death, he wasn't ever coming back to this Sith-spit establishment even if he was going to die._

Giving a small bow, he took his first step down the stage, before tripping and stumbling down the steps, too drunk to notice to what he was doing.

Boba Fett did nothing but shake his head with disgust as he watched his old friend finally made it out of the Cantina, knocking over many bystanders and things as he stumbled through the streets, no doubt heading off somewhere to get _even drunker_ than he already was…  
He stood up from his seat and paid the few credits that his drink had cost.

_It'd be best to follow him I suppose. Can't have him lying in the streets, dead, after being hit by a speeder before I'm able to offer him the job…_

_>>_

So, how was it?

This idea just popped into my mind after watching 'The Last Samurai' and 'Star Wars Ep. 1 and 2'  
I started comparing Obi-Wan to Nathan Algren, and this story was born.  
I thought it'd be fun to see how the movie (Last Samurai) would have been like if it had been 'Star Wars' instead.

So, should I just kill it right now that I've had my fun? lol  
Please Review and tell me what you thought :)

That's it for now, until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Whew! Thought it was about time to update this story. Also, a LOT of thanks to everyone who reviewed! and extra thanks to Ticklesivory for giving me the boost I needed to continue this fic.

>>

Chapter Two

>>

Boba Fett stepped out of the cantina and walked down the alley as he searched for his old friend. He looked around and finally found the man passed out in the middle of the ally.

He sighed, shaking his head once again as he went over and dragged the unconscious Kenobi in the direction of his parked speeder.

>>

Ice-cold water hits his face like a thousand viro-blades jabbing into him all at once and he snaps up into a sitting position, gasping, his eyes wide open and alert. His hand automatically reaches for his blaster, but he finds his holster empty. His first instinct is to run when he realizes that he is unarmed, but his momentary shock and splitting headache keeps him from moving.

Suddenly he hears amused laughter, loud and cheerful, coming from the only other person in the room with him.

He rolls his eyes, groaning slightly with annoyance as he realizes at once who it is.  
The person's name escaping his lips like a curse.

_Fett_

>>

Boba Fett shook his head, a small smile on his features as he handed his friend a piece of cloth to dry off with. "Kenobi, you're a mess. You look like you were just in a fight with a Rancor." Obi-Wan glared, silently cursing at the man standing before him, as he took the rag from him and started to wipe his damp face. _And I think you look better with your helmet on._ "Really Kenobi," The man went on as he headed toward a stool and sat down. "You are _the_ poorest excuse of a warrior I have _ever_ seen."

"Thank. You." Obi-Wan gritted through clenched teeth, showing his annoyance as he stood up, dusting himself off. He threw the soaked rag down and it landed with a splat onto the floor.

He looked around the room. "Where am I? And where's my blaster?"

"Honestly, you're a hard man to hunt down my friend." The older man smirked, ignoring the younger man's questions. "Even gave _me_ a run for my credits."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and started walking around the room, searching for his weapon. "You're at a place that I rented for the next couple of nights." Boba Fett said, answering his earlier question. Upon seeing his friend's frustrated look, he laughed. "Looking for something?"

After a few more minutes of finding nothing, Obi-Wan groaned loudly as he fell down onto the floor and closed his eyes.

"I've been busy." He replied sarcastically.

"I can see that," Boba Fett laughed. "Working for low-life Toydarians, degrading yourself into a mere _cantina _attraction. What's Next?" He sneered. "Will you be going to work as an entertainer?"

Obi-Wan shot up from his resting place and into a sitting position, his mouth open in rage, ready to yell…but no sound came out. He had no witty response this time as he realized in anger that his old friend was right. He couldn't do anything else as he looked away in shame, a sour look on his face.

Upon seeing the bitter look on the younger man's face, he decided to lighten up. Even though he was disgusted with him right now, he still respected Kenobi…even if he _was_ being a bastard. He sighed. "But I still have to admit Kenobi, that was one heck of a show you put on. You did pretty good."

Obi-Wan turned around to face him, half smirking, half glaring. "And who's asking you?"

Boba Fett grinned. "You always had a gift for melodrama Kenobi."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow as his lips formed a small smirk. "You're a critic now? I thought you were supposed to be a Mandalorian."

"No, just an old friend that's saved your life six of seven times and still feels the need to look after you."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Thanks." He gave the older man a cocky look. "But _I'm_ the one that saved _you_ more then enough times to count.

The two men shared a look of understanding. They had both saved each other more times then they could remember. They had always been close friends, always looking out for each other, even in the beginning.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Obi-Wan sighed. "It's been long."

Boba Fett nodded, but the time for repartee was over. "I have a job for you."

Obi-Wan's grin faded as he rolled his eyes. "And here comes the business part of our pleasantries." He said dryly. "I already have a job."

Boba Fett shook his head. "You and I both know that there's only one thing you're good for Kenobi."  
He pounded on his armor to emphasize his point. "Back in armor."

Obi-Wan stared at him skeptically.

Boba Fett grabbed his helmet as he got up from his seat and headed toward the door. "I have some people I want you to meet. We'll take my speeder." He turned back to see Obi-Wan still in a sitting position on the floor. "Are you coming Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan shrugged.

Boba Fett shook his head as his hand went to reach his holster for Kenobi's beloved blaster, taking it out as bait for the young man. "You coming?" He asked again, holding the blaster in his hand.

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up.  
"Let's go." He grumbled as he scrambled to his feet and headed out the door, grabbing the blaster and placing it securely in its holster as he passed Boba Fett. "You're a bastard you know that right?"

"Yep." Boba Fett replied cheefully as they headed towards a cantina on the other side of town.

>>

AN: Hey, sorry for the short chapter. It's hard to write after a few months on break lol. I'm not sure if the chapter came out exactly how I wanted it to, but I hope it was ok. If anyone's interested in who's who, or if they have any comments or ideas on what I should do with this, feel free to E-mail me.

Thanks a lot for reading! Please review!

Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

>>

Chapter 3

>>

"Kenobi, heh…been a while. It's good to see you." The dark figure greeted them at the entrance of the cantina, extending his gloved hand out, obviously expecting him to shake it.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed with hatred as he glared murderously at the individual before him, remembering.

"Listen." The Zabrak took a step forward, ignoring the look of anger crossing the face of the man before him, and closed the arm's length of distance between them so that they were now face to face.  
It was time to get down to business.

"Hear him out Obi-Wan." He snarled, showing his crooked and jagged teeth. "For old time's sake."

"Why Darth Maul, what a surprise." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in disgust as he pushed pass him and headed toward the table where an important looking man sat, surrounded by his guards and associates.

"Kenobi, I'd like you to meet Senator Palpatine, from Coruscant." Darth Maul stated as the three of them sat down around the table.  
"Tarisian Ale" Obi-Wan ordered from the protocol droid passing their table as he sat down.

With everyone there, Darth Maul began to speak. "The Planet of Coruscant is interested in becoming part of the Empire and Senator Palpatine here is willing to spend whatever it takes to send expert mercenaries like yourselves to train their army."

"I already have a job." Obi-Wan declares as a tiny droid arrives with his order. He gladly takes the flagon and pours, filling the cup in his hand. "An agreement, working in a Cantina. You _do_ know what an agreement is, don't you?"

Senator Palpatine suddenly spoke, his tone calm and smooth. "Your 'job' at the cantina earns you 500 credits a month, _we_, will pay you 400 credits _a week_."

Sitting next to Obi-Wan, Boba Fett nearly choked on his beverage when he heard the Senator's generous offer. However, before he was even able to open his mouth to accept the job, Obi-Wan's voice broke the silence.

"Five."

All attention turned to the slightly drunk man.

Senator Palpatine was the first to speak. "What?" He asked, his tone stiff.  
He had come unprepared to negotiate.

"Five." Obi-Wan repeated his earlier statement, this time a tiny smirk ran across his features. "And another five hundred credits as a…bonus, for when the job is done."  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on Boba Fett's shoulders, ignoring the shocked look on his friend's face. "For both of us!"

He grinned, almost sneering. "How many _other_ 'expert mercenaries' like us do you have lined up?" Obi-Wan took the cup of Tarisian Ale he had poured for himself earlier and drank all of its contents in two large gulps, slamming the cup back down on the table in a contented sigh.

He glanced down at his empty cup. "What's a Mercenary have to do to get a drink around here?" He laughed.

>>

As a Droid delivered the drink Obi-Wan Kenobi had called for, Senator Palpatine and his associates conferred in hushed whispers, their words never making it's way to Obi-Wan's nor Boba Fett's ears.

"He's rude."

"I know, but that's how it is here on Naboo." Palpatine stated evenly as a response to his associate's statement. "This is a land of cheap merchants."

"So," Boba Fett spoke up suddenly, "Who would we be training your boys to fight? 'Theoretically' of course."

Senator Palpatine turned to face the Mandalorian and smiled. "His name is Qui-Gon Jinn. He is a Jedi."

"Jedi?" Questioned the mercenary. "What exactly is, 'Jedi'?"

"The term you would be more familiar with would be 'warrior'." Senator Palpatine explained with a grin that, for some reason, sent shivers down Obi-Wan's spine. "They are proud protectors. Qui-Gon Jinn used to be a trusted advisor of the King, but now he is a traitor and must be punished." The senator finished nonchalantly.

"Senator Palpatine knows of our…experience, dealing with renegades." Darth Maul added.

"Does he?" Obi-Wan scoffed. He turned his head and stared straight into the senator's cold, distrustful eyes.

"Yes." Darth Maul replied simply, and then turned his attention to Senator Palpatine. "Captain Kenobi's studies of the Wookie savages were crucial in our overwhelming defeat of them." He stated proudly.

Obi-Wan's gaze fell upon the Zabrak and began to laugh uncontrollably, pounding the cantina table. After a few seconds, Senator Palpatine spoke, giving Obi-Wan a disgusted glare while still maintaining the smooth, calm tone he usually spoke with. "Excuse me…_captain_…but what exactly is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just…just the old unit together again…it's just so, so…" He looked at Boba Fett as he took another drink while pausing to find the right words. "Inspiring!" Obi-Wan, exclaimed in between short breaths, still laughing heartily. The vast amount of Tarisian Ale he had consumed during the duration of the conference had obviously put him into a drunken stupor.

Boba Fett remained quiet, but simply stared at the state his friend was once again in and smirked slightly, shaking his head.

Obi-Wan took the cup of liquor he had in his hand and downed the contents, slamming the empty glass down on the table as he stood up from his seat, still laughing. "Excuse me... I have to use the…_necessities_." He slurred slightly as he lied.  
He turned to leave and headed out in the direction of the exit.

"This isn't a problem. Don't worry senator, I'll talk to him." Darth Maul assured as he quickly got up from his seat and followed Obi-Wan.

"Colonel Maul," Senator Palpatine called after him, causing him to stop in mid step and turn around. "We contacted you because you were Captain Kenobi's superior officer…"

"I'm aware of that Senator." He replied quickly. "He'll do it. Now if you'll excuse me…" He drifted off as he turned and rushed out of the cantina and after Obi-Wan.

>>

Darth Maul ran, finally catching up to Obi-Wan at the cantina's entrance. "Obi-Wan" He called out after him.

Obi-Wan didn't respond.

"Obi-Wan!" He yelled, this time grabbing his arm, turning him around to face him.

"Listen Kenobi." Darth Maul snarled, his face scrunching up in anger. "They, They know all about you...the things you did. And, and reputation is _very important_ to them."

Obi-Wan stared blankly at him, uncaring.

"I did what I had to do out there, what we were _ordered_ to do." Darth Maul growled. "I have no regret Kenobi, those savages got _exactly_ what they deserved." He sighed. "You were one of the greatest officers to serve under me…_now_ look at you."

Something inside Obi-Wan suddenly snapped. "You want me to kill Jedi? Fine, I'll kill the Jedi." He snarled, eyes burning with rage.

"Listen Kenobi, we're –" Darth Maul started to talk but was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"For 500 credits a month, I'll kill whoever you want you bastard," He continued, as he leaned forward so he stared directly at him. "But keep _one_ thing in mind Maul, _you_, I'd _happily_ kill _for free_."

Darth Maul glared hatefully at him, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good." Obi-Wan spat as he turned around and walked off, leaving the furious Zabrak behind, still fuming with anger.

>>

Obi-Wan boarded the transport headed to Coruscant, along with Boba Fett the next day, completely unaware of what he would find there.

>>

A/N: Wow! It's a miracle! I updated again! lol  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating this sooner. School started and everything just went downhill from there. lol

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!

>>

Chapter 4

>>

As the transport flew through the vast, dark, open space, closer and closer toward the ship's final destination, Obi-Wan Kenobi was once again wearing the Mandalorian assault armor he had worn many years ago.  
He studied himself, the feel of armor uncomfortable against his body.

"I should have died..." He thought bitterly.

His eyes slowly became distant as his mind drifted back into the past, where many of his demons laid, unburied and waiting.  
The memories and guilt came flooding back to him all at once, threatening to consume him whole.

>>

_Thousands of innocent lives fall to the ground, dead…the peaceful village in ruins_.

_The smirk on Darth Maul's features, as he positions his blaster and shoots at a mothering Wookiee cradling it's infant, his eyes shimmering with pure enjoyment as he watches her body fall to the ground, lifeless. _

_Bodies upon bodies of dead Wookiees lay on the bloodstained ground, still and unmoving, their open eyes stare into his. _

_The roars of pain and anguish, Darth Maul's maniacal laugh, and the sound of blaster shots fill his ears._

_>> _

Obi-Wan was snapped out of his stupor when a hand suddenly and harshly made contact with his arm.

"Are you alright Kenobi?" A gruff voice questioned.

"I'm…I'm fine." He responded, gasping in surprise, his voice a little shaky. He turned his head to face his friend. "I...How, how much longer until we're due to arrive?"

"Seven more standard hours I suppose." Boba Fett replied.  
His brow furrowed with concern as he noticed that his friend was still somewhat trembling. "Hey Kenobi, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Obi-Wan gave him an annoyed glance.

"Yes, I guess I'm just tired. It's...it's nothing to be concerned with." He replied as he headed toward the divan. "I'll just go get some rest before we land."

That was the end of that.

"I'll see you later then…" Boba Fett muttered, sighing in defeat. It was all that he could do as he watched Obi-Wan lie down on the bed and turn so that his back was facing him.  
He shrugged, shaking his head as he turned around and headed out the door.

>>

His eyes snapped open, his forehead was drenched in sweat.

Qui-Gon Jinn lifted his head from its resting place, waking up hours before the sun was to rise upon the planet of Coruscant.

As sleep was quickly forgotten of, he swiftly rose from his bed and dawned on his robes, heading towards the entrance of the room as fast as he could.

The Force had sent him another vision, yet there was still much he did not understand. There was a disturbance he felt in the Force that was slowly growing, but that was not the only thing that was troubling him.

He could feel something coming…but what?

He headed out in search for a place to meditate. He needed some time to collect his thoughts and figure out what the Force was trying to show him…

But time was running out.

>>

"Qui-Gon."

He had almost reached the Meditation Grove when his name rang out into the night, echoing within the halls of the Jedi temple.

The Jedi Master turned his head toward the direction of which the sound came from.

He saw a dark figure walk toward him; the face of the man concealed by night. He was about to reach for his lightsaber when the figure spoke again. "Master Jinn."

He let his guard drop as realization hit him.

It was Anakin.

His hand, which had previously been positioned next to his lightsaber in wait, fell nonchalantly to rest at his side.

"Anakin." Qui-Gon replied as he acknowledged the presence of the other Jedi, the sound of his voice magnified by the silence of the night. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Qui-Gon." Anakin bowed, the look on his face made it evident he was concerned. "I heard you rush pass my door and I…I felt a disturbance." He explained. "Is there something wrong?"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Always observant I see, that's good." He sighed, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Do not worry Jedi Skywalker, it's nothing."

Anakin however,wasn't fooled. "Did you receive another vision from the Force?" He questioned bluntly. "What happened?"

"I am unsure." Qui-Gon answered truthfully as he headed towards the center of the Meditation Grove, Anakin followed suit. "The future is always changing." He paused. "There is something else that is happening here...the future of the Jedi is no longer clear."

The younger Jedi shook his head. "No, there must be something I can do Qui-Gon, I _am_ the Chosen One after all."

Qui-Gon sat down in a meditative stance, his legs crossed. "I truly believe that you _are_ the Chosen One Anakin, _that_ I have no doubt in." He sighed. "But the prophecy is…irresolute, there are still many things I do not know."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, sitting down in the same meditative stance next to the older Jedi. "What is going to happen then?"

Qui-Gon didn't reply.

Instead, there was something that had caught his eye. His gaze fell upon a creature in the distance, the first signs of daybreak help making it easier for him to identify the beast.

His narrowed his eyes, making out the form of a rather large white Kath Hound.

His eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Kath Hounds, especially _white_ Kath Hounds were rare to be seen hunting around the Jedi Temple. They usually preferred to stick close to their den, which were located in the direct _opposite_ direction of the temple.  
They usually didn't travel this far.

"Is this a sign?" He wondered within his mind, remembering his first vision that had involved a brilliant white Kath Hound.  
He glanced over to his right and stared at Anakin. He too was fascinated by the presence of the magnificent beast.  
"Qui-Gon." Anakin whispered quietly, his eyes still fixed on the white hound. "Why do you think it is here?"

Once more, Qui-Gon did not reply. Instead, he focused his attention back to the Kath Hound, just in time to see the beast corner its prey.

Suddenly, the Kath Hound lunged at the Iriaz. Using its powerful jaw, the hound quickly ended its life with one swift bite.

Qui-Gon turned to face the Jedi next to him, his face solemn and grim. "I fear that the future is already beginning to unfold itself Anakin…" The Jedi Master closed his eyes. "We must have faith in the Force. There is not much we can do now except wait for the future to unfold and the threat to reveal itself."

Anakin nodded understandingly.

The younger Jedi sighed as he turned to face the horizon, watching the rising sun.  
Though the sight before him was that of peace and tranquility, of warmth, a cold feeling had managed to run through him, leaving him feeling uneasy.

In the back of his mind, he could not help but to remember that blood had already been shed, even though the day had only just begun to wake.

>>

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you liked it!  
Reviews as always, will definitely be most appreciated.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner! Once again, school got in the way and I just kind of fell into a rut. Heh.

Well, hope you like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews!

>>

Chapter 5

>>

They had finally landed, though a few hours later then Boba Fett had estimated. Obi-Wan was the first to dismount the ship as the others followed suit.

He looked around, amazed at all the sights and sounds that he was experiencing for the first time.

The busy streets were filled with hundreds upon hundreds of different species and humans alike. A frenzy of languages roared through the air as everyone scrambled around the streets.

Obi-Wan was mesmerized by the sight of it all.

Suddenly, he felt an armor covered hand slap his right shoulder. He turned around to see Boba Fett proudly bearing his armor, sans the helmet. "We'll have to report to Maul in the morning, we'll be able to get our orders from him." He said.  
Obi-Wan's jaw visibly clenched at the mention of Darth Maul and that made Boba Fett laugh in amusement.

"In the meantime though, why don't you and I have some fun?" He smiled, slapping his friend's back again in a friendly manner. "Come on Kenobi, since the protocol droids are taking our gear to the high-rise we'll be staying in, what do you say to you and me giving the local Cantina a visit?" He proposed. "You know how much you like getting drunk, heck maybe we'll even play a game of Pazaak."

Obi-Wan shook his head almost unconsciously, his eyes making it clear that he was mind was planets away as he stared at the rising sun, taking in every sight before him.

"I think I'll just-" He began to say but Boba Fett cut him off with a slight shove. "Come on Kenobi! I'll even let you win a few rounds and there's also the part with the drinks and the drunken stupor." He tried to bargain upon seeing his friend's doubtful expression.

A few seconds passed as Obi-Wan considered the offer.

Finally, Obi-Wan came out of his musings and turned to his friend, shaking his head slightly.

"No. Go, enjoy. I'll be fine here, go on without me." His gaze soon left his friend as his attention once again fell to everything going on around him. Now usually, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to relax in a Cantina with his old friend, but there was just something about this place that was calling out to him. There was just something about this place that intrigued him greatly. "Besides," He thought with a smirk, "I'll just swing by the Cantina later tonight."

"I'll just go have a look around."Obi-Wan declared. His eyes sparked with excitement as he started making his way through the crowds, leaving a confused Mandalorian standing alone.

"But I…" Boba Fett started to speak, but the younger mercenary had already blended in with the large crowds, making it impossible for him to spot him.

The Mercenary sighed as he started walking. "There's nothing left for me to do but to go to the apartments I suppose…"

As he headed towards his objective, he walked past the Cantina, the sounds and music coming from the establishment beckoned him to go inside. He mentally groaned as he continued walking. What was the point of getting into a drunken stupor if Obi-Wan wasn't with him? The logical part of his brain argued.

He turned, giving one last look toward the local Cantina before continuing his pace toward the high-rise, however, he wasn't able to get very far.  
A tiny smirk appeared across his features as he shrugged and turned around, giving into his heart's desire as he headed towards the entrance of the Cantina.  
"That son of a Sith doesn't know what he's missing." He thought as he opened the doors and entered the structure, prepared to finally unwind for the first time in days.

>>

Obi-Wan wandered around the strange new land that he was in, walking in a slow and nonchalant pace. Suddenly, he felt something hard knock into him.  
He swiftly turned around and got into an offensive position, ready to attack.

However, his guard fell upon realizing that it was only a harmless protocol droid that he had seen stumbling around earlier through his passings.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched the droid attempt to apologize.

"I-I-I am qu-quite sorry sir! I just simply don't know what got into me!" It exclaimed. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even get one syllable out, the droid cut him off. "Why! Where did my etiquette program go? Allow me to introduce my self sir."

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations." It continued. "And I am also _very_ sorry for that little incident, I don't know what got into me! Perhaps my circits are simply getting old…" The droid gave a long pause. "Well now sir, you must be a traveler of somesort." It concluded upon analyzing Obi-Wan's attire.

Obi-Wan was about to speak, but the droid cut him off once again. "Please allow me to apologize once more by offering to show you around the area, explain the current situation that is happening here, or perhaps I could aid you in translating the different languages spoken on this planet?"

Obi-Wan was about to refuse, but the droid continued to push on. "Please sir, I am absolutly _digusted_ with myself for being so carless. My programming _simply _does not tolorate it. I shall have to make this horrible mishap up to you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" He muttered through clenched teeth as he continued walking, pushing past the golden droid. "Come on then."

"Splendid! I shall accompany you for your time here." It exclaimed joyfully, clumsily following behind Obi-Wan's footsteps at once. "Now then…where did you say we going?"

>>

Well, that's it with that. Hope it was all right. Lol  
Please review :)

I'll update as soon as possible for sure!

Until next time.


End file.
